User talk:Bukkithead
A few things about a few weapons (First off, I hope my Havoc will be of as much use to you as it has been to me.) Anyway, I'm not sure if your Bessie is entirely legit: barrel4 and heavy accessory for damage, stock5 for recoil reduction, all of them are the best parts. The damage isn't the modders'-optimum 1677 because it's a 6-round clip. If it was a 3-round clip, I'm quite sure it will come close or hit that figure. And your Hellfire's label is wrong, might have forgotten to change it after replacing the picture. Happy farming. --Nagamarky 17:30, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, thanks a lot for that :) I've updated the Hellfire label, it was either just left over from replacing the picture or a typo, either way cheers for spotting. Hm, that's interesting about the Bessie. Come to think of it, no other gun I have is Level 61... I'll take it off the page for now, but how sure are you that it's modded? On the same note, does the same rule apply for the shield? That's Level 61 as well. Bukkithead 17:43, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Quite sure; I'm guessing that the creator, if applicable, made it a 6-round clip to drop the damage to make it look passable, or he's such a bad shot that he needs all 6 rounds to kill something. Yeah, the best guns I've seen are level 58-60. Actually, I'm thinking the same applies for items too - most of the average shields are level 58ish, and for all of the level 61 shields I've seen, most of them are perfect Ironclads. --Nagamarky 18:20, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh, that's a shame. I'm not too bothered as I don't even use it at the moment, only my Orion. I swear I can hit things better hipshotting with my Defiler, as counter-intuitive as that is. When you say 'perfect Ironclads' do you mean that it can't be legit or that it's possible? That would annoy me as I had another one with slightly worse stats that I don't have anymore... Bukkithead 18:26, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Possible, but would be an ungodly rare to find. The level 61 Impenetrable 2985/265 variety is perfect. --Nagamarky 18:31, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I knew it was max stats but I have no way of telling if it is legitimate or not :/ At least it's reasonable. On the subject of Bessies, you don't have a spare or one you would trade for by chance? Bukkithead 20:40, May 18, 2010 (UTC) I can dupe you my near-perfect 1539. --Nagamarky 23:00, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks man, I'd appreciate it. Hopefully I'll see you around in the next few days. Bukkithead 00:07, May 19, 2010 (UTC) Up for a game now? As above. Can pass you some stuff. --Nagamarky 09:12, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I think level 61 pearlescents should be okay. My Undertaker off Circle of Duty is level 61. --Nagamarky 10:47, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Ah thanks! Good to know. I guess the two pearls I showed you before were modded regardless of their level though? Bukkithead 10:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, Noble prefix and perfect Avenger, the latter of which was probably a construct. (Edit conflict: And it's something Dutch something, I have no idea. He has a game on now with Dutch in the lobby title too.) --Nagamarky 11:11, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Shame, but I'm not really bothered as I was never going to use the things anyway... Yeah I got him, thanks. :) Speaking of which, my friends list seems to have got much shorter :s wtf? Bukkithead 11:16, May 20, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that too. Must be a Gamespy problem or some shit like that, I had at least twenty people and now I have five. --Nagamarky 11:22, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Well that's weird... Hopefully they'll fix it and it will be restored properly... I can't remember the names of the people who are now missing. Bukkithead 11:28, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, they seemed to have fixed it already :P My list is back to how it was. Bukkithead 11:33, May 20, 2010 (UTC) re:dupes danke schoen. 23:19, May 23, 2010 (UTC) You're most welcome. I think that was a pretty fair trade, so I'm happy :) Hope to see you around online sometime. Bukkithead 23:38, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :ps - great name : :I'm glad someone gets the dual reference :D Bukkithead 23:43, May 23, 2010 (UTC) :Also, I never realised you were a sysop :s My bad... Love the site btw :) Bukkithead 23:58, May 23, 2010 (UTC) ::oops. punishing is a combat rifle prefix. see page. sorry, didnt catch that at the time. too busy looking at the pretty pearls. 00:35, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :: ::Huh? :s I am confused as to what you're referring to specifically... Bukkithead 00:38, May 24, 2010 (UTC) again, i apologize. the link is to serpens talk page. punishing is not a support MG prefix. im looking into whether glorious is like pearl for aries, i.e. being the uber prefix. 00:42, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Oh, you mean the Serpens I gave you? Surely I should be the one apologising then... :/ Bukkithead 00:46, May 24, 2010 (UTC) I really should have read the weapon page on that... Sorry :/ Time to sell the thing, and to look for another. Bukkithead 00:57, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :be careful selling modded guns/gear it will gum up your money achievements (to the tune of -2 billion bucks!) 01:00, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Yeah I'll be careful, again I'm really sorry. I try my best to make sure I don't have any, but there's only so much you can do... :Unfortunately I don't know the generation system well enough to always tell. Thanks for letting me know :) Bukkithead 01:03, May 24, 2010 (UTC) : :Just a thought, I'm wondering if it would be a good idea to create a page that lists all Legendary items and the prefixes that are allowed with them, and also the ones that shouldn't be there (i.e. modded)? I know this has been done on the Serpens page but it might be useful to have this for all Legendary weapons. Bukkithead 01:06, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::an excellent idea! why dont you and nagamarky follow the link i put in his talk page and assemble valid prefixes listed by Skyline. blurb them on the talk page of each weapon and when its done - cut and paste to a new section on its mainspace page. woo. 08:28, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ps dont worry about the serpens, it gave you/us this idea. :::Thing about Skyline's cyan prefixes list is that he seems unsure about some, and future clarification is - to me - shady, at best. A few are clear enough, e.g. Light/Fulg Nemesis and Pearl Aries, but the rest seem open to the whims of the prefix priority assigner. Which, until now, have not been precisely organized. --Nagamarky 09:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::I was thinking maybe if we make a page with every legendary weapon/shield listed in some sensible order (e.g. by weapon type) and then add prefixes that we find in the game to that. It would probably take a while and be an ongoing thing, but I don't mind contributing to it, it would at least give me something new to do with the game. If each of us go through our inventories/banks and start with that we can probably get a pretty decent chunk of it done straight away. Another thing, I have very little experience editing wikis so I can't say if I'd be any good at formatting the page, but I'm willing to give it a try. Bukkithead 12:07, May 24, 2010 (UTC) project prefix. 13:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) (follow the link) ::: There's not much point in listing prefixes for normally-assigned prefixes - e.g. Serpens, Stalker, Bessie, Jackal - because the prefix which spawns depends on the parts as well, and there are another bajillion combinations out there to consider (it's about as meaningful as Anarchy naming convention). But what we can do is make the fixed ones known: Cobalt Tsunami, Pearl Aries, Lightning/Fulgurating Nemesis etc. --Nagamarky 14:25, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Yeah, that's what I was hoping to get done, so that other people don't make the same mistake I did and assume that 'Punishing' would be fine with a Serpens. ::: Unfortunately I have a lot of work do get done tonight so I don't know how much I'll be able to start today, but I hopefully I can at least get started tomorrow evening. Bukkithead 16:04, May 24, 2010 (UTC) ::: ::: Ok, I've done a provisional Combat Rifles section, let me know what you think. Bukkithead 20:33, May 24, 2010 (UTC) if your still looking for pearls/good stuff have you tried these? 13:52, June 8, 2010 (UTC) No I haven't actually. I was going to try them after my exams this week are over. Thanks for the tip :) Are there any in particular you think are worth getting? Bukkithead 13:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :definitely wait til after exams. crow's nest and 5th column are must gets. oasis hub is required. fast travel is for convenience. spaceport is unfinnished. playing gauntlet now, have a report soon. 14:02, June 8, 2010 (UTC) mistaken UBX funny bit about the junkyard rakkhive though. 13:07, June 8, 2010 (UTC) If I was 10 years younger, it would be amazing. :D You could also use a dog as a Bloodwing, and all adults could be Crimson Lance. Bukkithead 13:21, June 8, 2010 (UTC) 15:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :i apologize. see The Crimson Tollway. 16:05, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Does it have to be a map of the area? I just took an in-game screenshot... Bukkithead 18:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) ::no, it does not. that seems the way d1g wants it to be but i am fine with pictures. and i am sure everyone else is as well (as opposed to red missing file text). 18:54, June 8, 2010 (UTC) :as you see you can add any picture so long as you preface it with |map =xxxxxx.xxx in d1g's infobox. everywhere else you can add with the interface. 19:00, June 8, 2010 (UTC) : :Thanks. I've done the ones I took shots for and removed them from the wanted page. Bukkithead 20:42, June 8, 2010 (UTC) dr hax Dr. Hax is referencing your bukkit-o-stuph. remember no good deed goes unpunished ;0) 18:35, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Oh cool, that makes me quite happy :D Do you mind pointing me to where, just out of self-satisfaction/curiosity? Bukkithead 02:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :you can check the index of usefulness 17:01, June 16, 2010 (UTC) : :Cool thanks :3 Bukkithead 17:33, June 16, 2010 (UTC) 3pdlc did you ever try any of the End-User Created Content? better for serious loot (legit & game generated). 01:46, July 5, 2010 (UTC) I tried the Crow's Nest and had it all installed and could get to the hub thingy, but it would crash every time it was loading the actual level. I might try one of the others sometime but I'm currently playing through a new character with 3 friends. Bukkithead 02:39, July 6, 2010 (UTC) added link to your prefix page. did i miss any others? i had enough trouble just wording the notice (nyuk3). 13:00, July 11, 2010 (UTC) I tidied it up, cheers :) Bukkithead 02:05, July 12, 2010 (UTC) do you have a chat client? 22:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) - was in the middle of a firefight images images can be renamed by way of move function in top banner. keeps orphans lower. 20:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) I see. Sorry :B Bukkithead 23:09, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :no apology necessary. i _have_ been asking folks to uniquely name their images to prevent overwrites. 00:05, July 19, 2010 (UTC) re:sig - we did almost the same thing and yours looks better so i lefted it. nice work. 22:46, July 19, 2010 (UTC) ps see your sig talk page :yay! :D Thanks for the help. 22:52, July 19, 2010 (UTC) new migration its a simple edit really. click the show edit for my past efforts or follow my next few edits and do the same. preview to be sure. 22:20, July 21, 2010 (UTC) So we just have to move each thread one by one to the right page? 02:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :yes, please start at the bottom for continuity. 03:21, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : :Sure thing, here's hoping I don't fuck them up... 12:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I've figured out how to do it. It's a lot to move though! I'll try and do as much as I can. 12:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) (done a fair few now, hope I'm doing it ok!) looks to me like you got it down. one thing more if you would, add migration to the summary, just so people know what all the edits are about. 15:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ps - a few every other day or so is fine bukkit-o-stuph help Hey. I saw your [[User:Bukkithead/Bukkit o Stuph|'weapon prefix']] table and it's pretty cool. I do a TON of Craw/Farmory runs and was wondering if I could help contribute by adding in other legit prefixes when I find them. For example, I have found a couple of Support Ogres, and I know that they're not listed in there. just wondering as I like to help when it comes to legit weapons. You know, I would really appreciate that actually! It's a shame you're on Xbox or I'd do it with you. Also it would be very helpful to have people finding legit guns if and when dlc4 comes out, I'm assuming they'll add new guns. Or SOMETHING. I'm pretty sure the answer to this question is yes, but just checking: you would find these guns on singleplayer right? If so, I would gladly accept your help. Also, I hope you don't mind if I nab that legit weapons userbox for my profile :) I've already added 'Support Ogre' to the list and I have now added a new section at the bottom of the page for new prefixes to be posted, I will then add them into the list. Once again, thank you! :) Bukkithead 12:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Sweet. I'll start writing down examples when I find them. Also, I occasionally play online (Currently don't because of level 10's challenging me to duels with their "Totally legit Rose Omega & stock shotgun that dropped off of Crawmatrax"). When I do farmory runs, it's single player. Also... I just remembered to ask you this. for weapons like the mongol, are you putting in prefixes like static, or will the list get to huge? I'm just wondering since I know I have a static mongol, burning bitch(awesome name), ect. :: Change all existing elemental prefix entries to: "Tier 1 elementals", "Tier 2 elementals" etc., or "can never be elemental". 14:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ::: That's a good point, I never thought about that. If the gun can come in an elemental form, can it appear in any of the 4 varieties? Bukkithead 15:46, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Yes. 15:53, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: OK, I'll add in a new column to add this information. Thanks :) Bukkithead 16:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :: Also, just for clarity's sake they would be: :: Tier 1: Blast, Caustic, Incendiary, Static :: Tier 2: Detonating, Vitriolic, Burning, Lightning :: Tier 3: Erupting, Pestilent, Combustion/Flaming, Fulgurating :: Right? Bukkithead 16:55, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Not quite. : Tier 1: Exploding, Corrosive, Flaming, Shock : Tier 2: Blast, Caustic, Incendiary, Static : Tier 3: Detonating, Vitriolic, Burning, Lightning : Tier 4: Erupting, Pestilent, Combustion, Fulgurating 17:03, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That's odd, I was just going with what it said on the 'Weapons by prefix' page. Thanks :D Bukkithead 17:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) One last thing, am I also right to assume that if a weapon can have an elemental prefix of a Tier greater than 1 it can also have any of the ones of lower Tiers? Bukkithead 17:11, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : In that case, Weapons by prefix is wrong. I shall change it. And not necessarily, sometimes the tech boosts from legendary parts ensure a higher tech multiplier. 17:12, July 18, 2010 (UTC) : I gotta say guys, you did a great job with getting all the prefixes down. Out of all the orange weapons I saw in the Armory yesterday and the start of today, I only managed to find 1 prefix that wasn't in there. Thank you :D I'm quite proud of my little page. Although I have to say, I really appreciate you doing that, as even though you didn't cause me to change the page much you have now given it a lot of solidarity, which is great. I'm not quite so confident in the Elemental Prefixes that I've posted, but hopefully any mistakes will be pointed out quickly and then it can be fixed. That's the whole point of a wiki, right? :) Hopefully other newish legit players will find it useful if they're in the same position I was; finding it very hard to keep track of whether all the weapons I was getting were legit or not. Bukkithead 17:09, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I know what you mean. When I first got borderlands, I was thought I found an Eridian Savior, unbeknownst to me that it was modded. Thats why I pretty much play offline now, because modders are getting so good at making legit "Imposters" I made a couple more userboxes on This page that are based off my original. I like the stopsign one, it sums up what BL has come to online. Wow! those are great :D I wish I knew how to make userboxes... Bukkithead 17:42, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Also dunno why the link to the Armory doesn't work D: Bukkithead 17:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Disregard the first comment, I just made one :D Bukkithead 18:38, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I'm probably getting off for the rest of the night (maybe). Heres the last Userbox I made... That's kinda ridiculously awesome :D Thank you so much! Bukkithead 20:44, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Max Bastard - new prefix Hi - I've just picked up an AR50 Max Bastard from Craw; I see that Max is not included as one of the known genuine prefixes for the Torgue Bastard in your excellent list so I thought I'd let you know that they do exist. I've got a screenshot of the weapon as found (which I realise proves nothing - I could have just dropped a construct there LOL), but I assure you it's genuine; I was playing solo at the time, and while I do know how to construct guns with Willow Tree and GearCalc I didn't make this one (it's stats are actually pretty poor - if I was going to make one I'd make it better than this). Here's a screenshot of the itemcard and the weapon as I found it: Hope you find this interesting. Cheers! --Outbackyak 02:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I'll vouch for you... lol. I totally forgot about this one, I've found a couple myself. Ok, that's great, thanks :) I'll put it in. One small thing, there is a section at the bottom of the prefixes page made especially for people to post new prefixes, so in the future please put any there. Thanks for supporting the prefix page! 10:22, July 20, 2010 (UTC) No probs - I didn't notice the section to post new prefixes - I'll do that from now on. BTW, is it OK if I add the Weapons Prefix Table Userbox to my home page, or is it for "official" supporters only? Outbackyak 13:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) No, no, feel free to use it as you like :) 14:16, July 22, 2010 (UTC) (after all, you DID make a contribution) Ta very much - you are doing great work. Outbackyak 15:45, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Armory hints If I understand correctly, you want to know the fastest way to reset the armory... You have to quit out every time for the weapon crates to reset, so I guess the answer is no, there isn't a faster way to reset the armory, than quitting out. P.S. I'm testing my new sig, if it takes up lots of code, I'll delete it. Looks fine to me :) That's a shame, I really don't have the patience to do it repeatedly. Kudos to you, sir. 18:07, July 21, 2010 (UTC) droog status hiya, mate. got your friendy online, thank you. haven't played in a few days since i had to re-install borderlands. for the safety of my pc, and my sanity, i'm taking my sweet time in re-installing the dlc's, 3pdlc's included. i'll give you a shout as soon as i'm back up and raiding. later, mate. 04:26, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright, cool man :) See you around. Just be warned that I'm having a very hard time getting the 3PDLCs working on my computer, they seem to not like me. 13:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) the fry-man's back, baby! finally got around to installing all three dlc's and the crow's nest. the best advice i can give to successfully install the oasis and the attendant 3pdlc's is to read and follow the directions to the letter. i, too, had a hard time installing the 3pdlc's the first time. but this time, they just fell into place, no prob. hit me up if you need a little help. i'm no computer expert but i have helped others install the dlc's by simply comparing our c: files line-by-line. using a messaging service, like xfire, will greatly facilitate things. hit me up, yo. 01:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Mine seems to have gone backwards... The first time I could load into the map hub fine, but not into any of the levels, then I could load into the map hub but it would always choose a new Level 1 Soldier instead of my character, then I just couldn't even load my character... I will try again, something like this should be easy for me (I did build my computer). I'm not sure if having a Steam version makes a difference. 10:45, August 3, 2010 (UTC) at my computer prowess level, any day i can manage to turn my pc on is a good day. you shouldn't have too much trouble, although, granted the install is tricky. note that sofakingood included separate instructions for steam versions. also, there is dr. zed's patch for shader / compiler issues (that i personally haven't needed yet. made no difference to install.) if all else fails you may want to remove the bucket from your head. (laughs. he's also one of my fav guitarists.) 11:11, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Update: I've tried once more, and can access the Oasis without any problems. However, the only map that seems to work is the DLC Travel Hub. The Crow's Nest and The Fifth Column just take me to a purple and white chequered platform... I'll try installing them again. 12:40, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :chex means setup is right if there is a fast travel there with you. are you overwriting the mapslots? what size are the files in your folder? 12:49, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : :All the Mapslots are 33KB except: :1: 1,854 KB :2: 12,511 KB :6: 1,263 KB :19: 7,073 KB :Every time I load into either 2 or 19 it seems to be loading for a while and then I get this error message: :Failed to create file: B:\\My Games\Borderlands\Binaries\...\Engine\Shaders\Working Directory\Willow\2780\0\WorkerInput.bin, Get Last Error 3 :I tried using Zed's Patch again but nothing changes. I'm thinking this may have something do with the fact that My Documents is not on my Windows System drive (it's on B rather than C) :I tried creating a 'Binaries' folder in B:\\My Games\Borderlands in the hope that the game would then be able to create whatever files it needed to but this didn't work. 13:17, August 3, 2010 (UTC) curiosity=what is path to mapslots? its trying in B drive so that _may_ not be the problem. did you follow steps for steam? 13:35, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Re:Migration Sounds good. Now all I have to do is ctrl V! woo Only 142 left! YAY! :D (great job) 14:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Ok. I'll get em done as fast as I can. I'd help but everytime I try to edit I'm just conflicting with you... :/ 15:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) We're DONE!!! -bows- 16:06, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (nicely done mate :D) I think that we earned this... OK, I just looked at the new weapons pages by system and we look like mega h@ckers. Kinda awesome actually. =D I know :D I got a little sad when it wasn't one of us :B LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE (break) FUCK. LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII... 16:44, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, I hid a virus in every page I migrated. Speaking of migration, I feel like we just moved the entire population of Rwanda into the much more stable and organised Kenya. Shame half of them still have dysentery. 16:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) (so many metaphors :3) hi i have a hyperion nemesis up for trade. Are you willing to duplicate your bessie?? Not sure, I'm not really looking for a Nemesis. Do you have anything else? Also, please sign your posts. 13:09, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Hey I heard you edited on the ideas page...We should keep in touch about the ideas so whenever you feel suited, message me on my talk page. Do you know who Buckethead is?...Just wondrin' -_JCEHunter_- 00:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Hi BukkitHead. It's weird not playin' Borderlands for a few days. i'll be back on saturday and helping with the weapon prefixes. It's boring when i'm not fishing. SO BORED... ... ... There there... :( On a lighter note, I have managed to get the DLC fast travel working, meaning I can teleport straight to the armory. This means I can now farm it without having to trudge all the way back there each time! :D 13:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC)